All I Ask
by Kim Army
Summary: "Anggap aku kekasihmu. Hanya untuk malam ini." NamJin BxB


ALL I ASK

Kim Seok Jin

Kim Nam Joon

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _All I ask is…._

 _If this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Seokjin, putra bungsu keluarga Kim, tengah mematut diri didepan cermin. Merapikan rambut coklatnya. Meyakinkan sekali lagi jika pakaian yang ia pakai malam itu terlihat bagus. Celana jeans hitam, sweater lengan panjang berwarna merah muda, simple namun terlihat manis.

"Yah, kau terlihat ok Seokjin-ah.." ujar pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu seraya tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

Matanya kemudian melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kiri, sudah waktunya. Dengan langkah ringan, Seokjin meninggalkan kamar yang sudah rapi. Menuruni tangga, melihat orang tuanya yang duduk diruang tengah, dengan televisi yang menayangkan drama favorite ibunya. Membuat Seokjin tertawa pelan. Ibunya memang dramaholic, tidak mau tertinggal satu episode pun dari drama picisan itu.

"Eomma, appa, aku pergi dulu." Izin Seokjin sembari mencium pipi kanan sang ibu.

"Pergi dengan Namjoon?" Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Kau sudah memberitahu dia soal besok?"

Seokjin menghela napas, kemudian menatap ayahnya yang bertanya tadi.

"Aku akan memberitahunya malam ini." jawabnya kemudian.

Sang ibu mengelus pipi Seokjin, matanya menatap putra bungsunya penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan eomma ya? Kau tidak harus ikut-"

"Ani. Ani… tidak apa-apa eomma.. Aku sudah mengerti kok." Potong Seokjin. Tangannya menggenggam tangan hangat ibunya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

Setelah Seokjin berpamitan dengan orang tuanya. Pemuda itu kini berdiri didepan pagar dari rumah keluarga Kim yang lain. Tetangganya. Tetangga yang sudah Seokjin anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri, karena mereka bertetangga sejak Seokjin belum lahir.

Seokjin menghela napas –lagi-. Seokjin tidak tahu sudah berapa kali dia menghela napas hari ini. Tangannya ia kepalkan, entah kenapa ia merasa gugup untuk bertemu Namjoon malam ini. Ah, Namjoon. Kim Namjoon, pria jenius yang Seokjin suka -bukan, tapi dia cintai. Entah sejak kapan Seokjin merasakan perasaan ini. Karena selama ini, Seokjin sudah sangat dekat dengan Namjoon. Seokjin yang selalu bermain dengan Namjoon sejak pemuda itu lahir didunia. Tapi yang jelas, perasaan aneh ini mulai ia rasakan sejak mereka sama-sama masuk kuliah. Namjoon yang jenius, bisa dengan mudah masuk kuliah diusia nya yang masih muda.

Seokjin selalu menolak untuk mengakui bahwa ini adalah perasaan cinta. Tapi Seokjin tidak bisa lagi membohongi perasaannya. Dan perasaan cintanya semakin lama semakin besar. Ditambah Namjoon yang selalu bersikap lembut padanya. Selalu memprioritaskan dirinya. Selalu menatap penuh atensi saat dia sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Perlakun yang secara tidak langsung melambungkan harapannya.

"… hyung?"

Namjoon, pemuda yang kini ada didepannya. Berdiri dengan tegap.

"Seokjin Hyung!"

"Ah- Ya?" Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya berulang. Tersadar dari lamunanya karena tepukan dibahu dan suara Namjoon.

"Eoh, Namjoon? Kau sudah siapa?"

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Namjoon bingung. Tentu saja bingung. Namjoon mendapati hyung kesayangannya berdiri melamun didepan rumahnya.

"Kau melamun sampai tidak menyadari aku sudah ada disini." Lanjutnya.

"Hehehe.. maaafkan aku yaaa?"

Namjoon mencebik. "Tapi kau harus cerita kenapa hyung melamun, oke?"

"Oke!" Ya, Seokjin akan memberitahu Namjoon alasan kenapa dia melamun seperti tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namjoon.." panggil Seokjin saat mereka masih berada di bus. Duduk di kursi paling belakang dengan Seokjin berada didekat jendela. Tempat duduk favorite mereka dari dulu, dari pertama kalinya mereka menggunakan bus tanpa orang tua.

"Ya hyung?"

"Kau tadi memintaku untuk cerita kenapa aku melamun kan?"

"Ne." Jawab Namjoon cepat "Kau tahu hyung? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun." Tambahnya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu sekarang. Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Namjoon mengangguk, bahkan pemuda itu duduk menyamping. Memperhatikan Seokjin dengan serius. Penuh atensi seperti biasa. Salah satu alasan kenapa Seokjin bisa mencintai Namjoon.

"Saranghae."

"Y-ya? K-kau bilang apa hyung?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Itulah alasan kenapa aku sering melamun akhir-akhir ini."

"Ta-tapi hyung.. aku.. aku…"

"Aku tahu Namjoon-ie.. aku tahu…" potong Seokjin seraya tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu saja. Aku tidak bisa menyimpan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi."

Namjoon terdiam, merasakan perasaan bersalah dan juga bingung. Reflek tangannya menggenggam tangan Seokjin.

"Aku juga tahu, kau tidak akan membalas perasaanku. Karena bukan aku yang ada dalam hatimu, iya kan?"

Namjoon melihatnya. Mata yang selalu berbinar ceria itu kini memerah, berhiaskan cairan bening.

"Mianhae hyung.."

"Hmm.. tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak salah disini Namjoon. Aku saja yang terlalu terbawa perasaan. Padahal aku tahu kau sudah bertunangan." Seokjin terkekeh. Yang entah kenapa terdengar menyedihkan.

"Mianhae.."

"Ish! Jangan minta maaf kataku! Kau ini. Mau kupukul?"

Namjoon tidak bisa tertawa sekarang. Biasanya, Namjoon akan membalas ancaman ala Seokjin dengan cengiran atau tawa. Tapi sekarang, perasaan bersalah lebih besar menggelayuti hati dan pikirannya. Seokjin adalah hyung kesayangannya. Namjoon merupakan putra sulung, dan dengan adanya Seokjin, Namjoon merasa memiliki seorang kakak, seorang yang bisa ia jadikan sandaran, seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya. Namjoon bahkan pernah bertekad dalam hatinya, dia akan melindungi Seokjin, membuat hyungnya itu terus bahagia. Tapi secara tidak sadar, dia yang menyebabkan luka untuk Seokjin.

"Apa… yang harus kulakukan.. untuk hyung?" tanya Namjoon lirih, membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Anggap aku kekasihmu. Hanya untuk malam ini."

"Ne?"

"Kita berkencan. Aku ingin kita berkencan. Kau menganggapku kekasihmu. Memegang tanganku seperti pasangan kekasih, memelukku seperti pasangan kekasih. Hanya untuk malam ini saja. Kau bisa?"

Seokjin tahu, dia memang tidak tahu diri. Meminta tunangan orang lain menjadi kekasihnya begitu saja. Tapi, Seokjin juga ingin merasakan bagaimana memiliki Namjoon sebagai kekasihnya. Meski hanya untuk malam ini saja. Meski hanya untuk beberapa jam saja.

"Baiklah."

Dan Seokjin benar-benar bersyukur memiliki pujaan hati seperti Namjoon. Seokjin tersenyum penuh terima kasih. Namjoon membalas senyuman itu. Tangan yang menggenggam tangan kiri Seokjin, ia masukkan kedalam saku jaketnya. Namjoon juga merapatkan posisi duduknya. Ia akan melakukan seperti yang Seokjin inginkan. Meskipun perasaan bersalah masih menghantui, tapi setidaknya dia ingin membuat Seokjin tersenyum malam ini.

Seokjin tersenyum, pemuda itu merasa bahagia, terharu, sekaligus sedih. Seokjin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Namjoon. Mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menghalau laju air matanya. Dia tidak ingin merusak malam ini dengan tangisan.

"Gomawo Namjoon-ah.." bisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon pikir Seokjin akan mengajaknya ke berbagai tempat sebagai tujuan kencan mereka. Mengingat Seokjin sangat menyukai jalan-jalan. Tapi Seokjin hanya mengajaknya ke dua tempat. Café milik couple menggemaskan Jungkook-Taehyung dan berjalan-jalan disekitar sungai Han. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat pertama. Café yang akhir-akhir ini cukup terkenal dikalangan anak muda Seoul. Café milik adik tingkat mereka.

"Seokjin hyung-ie~~~"

Sapaan menggemaskan dari Taehyung langsung menyapa indera pendengar Seokjin dan Namjoon. Mereka berdua melihat Taehyung berlari –melompat-lompat- dengan begitu menggemaskan. Memeluk Seokjin erat, dibelakangnya berdiri Jungkook, sang kekasih. Menyapa mereka berdua dengan senyum.

"Kenapa kalian berdua jarang sekali kemari?" tuntut Taehyung diikuti kerucutan imut miliknya.

"Mianhae, Taetae.. kami berdua sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami.." Namjoon yang menjawab, sambil mencubit pelan pipi tembam Taehyung.

"Hmm… Baiklah, kalian duduk saja. Aku akan antarkan pesanan kalian. Seperti biasa kan?"

Namjoon dan Seokjin hanya mengangguk. Sebelum melangkah menuju kursi yang ada disudut kanan, tepat disamping jendela café.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin tersenyum, menghiraukan cake yang tersaji untuknya. Matanya menatap penuh kagum Namjoon yang tengah menikmati kue tiramisu. Pipinya merona tanpa bisa dicegah. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang sekali, meskipun kencan ini hanya sebagai permintaan dari Seokjin. Tapi dia benar-benar senang.

"Hyung.. kau melamun lagi.." usapan Namjoon dipipinya dan ucapan pemuda itu menyadarkan Seokjin.

"Aku hanya senang Namjoon-ie.." jawab Seokjin disusul cengiran lebar. Membuat Namjoon dengan cepat mencubit pipi Seokjin. Merasa lucu melihat hyungnya yang seperti itu.

"Kau tidak makan cake nya?"

"Aku akan memakannya nanti.." jawab Seokjin.

"Ck. Kau ini.."

Seokjin sempat tercengang melihat Namjoon yang kini menyuapkan cake untuknya.

"Makanlah.."

Seokjin kembali merona, perlakukan Namjoon dan suara beratnya membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"Aigoo~ kau lucu sekali sih…"

Entah Namjoon yang pandai berakting sebagai kekasihnya atau Seokjin yang terlalu larut dalam 'kencan' mereka. Tapi, yang jelas, Seokjin benar-benar menyukai perlakukan Namjoon sekarang. Bagaimana dengan lembutnya Namjoon membersihkan cake disekitar mulutnya, bagaimana cara Namjoon tersenyum padanya. Semuanya membuat Seokjin seperti terbang kelangit teratas, terlena sekaligus terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya pada Namjoon.

"Saranghae, Namjoon-ah.."

Dan Namjoon hanya bisa membalas genggaman Seokjin sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seokjin benar-benar menyukai ini. Dia menjadikan malam ini sebagai malam yang paling mengesankan dalam hidupnya. Melakukan apa yang dia impikan bersama orang yang dicintai. Meskipun dia sendiri menyadari bahwa ini hanya sementara dan semua tingkah manis Namjoon hanya akting belaka, Seokjin tetap merasakan hatinya berbung-bunga. Seokjin selalu merona saat Namjoon dengan lembut menggenggam tangannya –terkadang memasukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya atau meniup tangannya karena udara yang dingin-, saat Namjoon dengan penuh perhatian merapikan rambut coklatnya dari terpaan angin, atau saat Namjoon dengan hangatnya menempelkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Seokjin. Seokjin benar-benar berterima kasih karena Namjoon berperan sebagai 'kekasih' yang sangat diharapkan malam ini.

Kebahagiaan Seokjin semakin bertambah, ketika Namjoon memberikan pelukan dari belakang. Mengunci tubuhnya dengan hangat, menyandarkan kepala dipundaknya. Seokjin tidak peduli jika seandainya tunangan Namjoon melihat mereka saat ini dan membuat semuanya kacau. Dia tidak pedulu. Seokjin hanya ingin memanfaatkan waktu berharganya sekarang.

"Indah sekali ya, pemandangannya.." suara berat Namjoon terdengar, begitu menggelitik relung hatinya.

"Hmm.. kau benar.." ujar Seokjin setuju.

"Ah, kau ingat dulu Namjoon-ie?"

"Inga tapa?"

"Dulu.. saat kau belum masuk sekolah.. kau tidak bisa lepas dariku." Seokjin tersenyum lebar mengingat Namjoon kecil yang benar-benar terus menempel padanya. Menggemaskan sekali.

"Kau selalu berkata 'Aku ingin bersama Seokjin hyung~' sampai-sampai kau sering menginap dirumahku dan membuat eommonim kelabakan. Kau ingat?"

Namjoon tertawa pelan.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Selalu mengingatnya."

"Hehehe.. kau juga ingat? Dari dulu, kau selalu ingin masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Dan menempeliku setiap jam istirahat. Bahkan pernah membuat guru sd kita pusing karena kau tidak mau kembali ke kelas."

Kini keduanya tertawa lepas. Mengingat betapa lucu dan menggemaskannya tingkah Namjoon kecil yang tidak bisa lepas dari sosok Seokjin.

"Tapi hyung tidak marah padaku. Hyung malah membelaku saat itu, dan membiarkanku lebih lama dikelasku."

"Hahaha.. benar juga sih.."

Keduanya terdiam kembali, menikmati suasana malam sungai Han yang begitu tenang. Seakan ingin memberikan ketenangan pada orang-orang yang mengunjungi tempat itu. Seokjin melirik jam tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kita pulang.."

"Sekarang?"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah.. ayo~"

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan beberapa langkah kemudian berhenti. Merasakan 'pasangannya' tidak ikut berjalan bersamanya.

"Hyung, kenapa diam? Katanya mau pulang.." tanya Namjoon heran karena Seokjin yang berdiam ditempatnya tadi sambil tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Gendong~~"

"Apa?!"

"Gendong akuuuu~~ ayolaaah~~"

"Hyung-ie~~ kau itu berat.."

Seokjin mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya bersedekap. Membuat Namjoon menghela napas dan berjalan kembali kearah Seokjin.

"Okay, okay. Hyung aku gendong. Sudah, jangan marah.."

Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah Seokjin dan segera melemparkan tubunya pada punggung kokoh Namjoon. Keduanya pulang dengan Seokjin yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Namjoon. Menghirup aroma khas dari Namjoon, begitu memabukan sekaligus menenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namjoon, terima kasih." Seokjin membuka pembicaraan setelah keduanya berdiam diri didepan rumah Seokjin.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menuruti permintaanku. Konyol memang, haha. Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana menjadi kekasih dari seorang Kim Namjoon, meskipun hanya sebentar."

"Hyung, aku minta maaf. Jeongmal mianhae.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukaiku."

"Aku tidak perlu maafmu Namjoon. Karena kau memang tidak bersalah, jadi kau tidak harus minta maaf."

Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang balik menatapnya. Namjoon melihat bagaimana binar mata Seokjin yang menjelaskan segalanya. Namjoon benar-benar bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Seokjin, meskipun dengan menuruti keinginannya membuat hyung kesayangannya juga sakit hati. Tapi setidaknya, dia ingin membuat malam ini menjadi malam yang istimewa bagi Seokjin.

"Namjoon"

"Hm?"

"Mulai besok, jangan pandang aku seperti itu. Aku tidak perlu kau kasihani."

"Hmm…"

"Namjoon."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Tanpa menjawab, Namjoon segera memberikan pelukan pada Seokjin. Berusaha membuat pemuda dihadapannya merasa hangat. Seokjin menghela napas, berusaha mengatur perasaan sesaknya saat memeluk orang yang ia cintai ini.

"Sudah, kau pulang sana." Ujar Seokjin setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau masuk duluan hyung.."

"Tidak mau."

"Hmm… baiklah, baiklah.. aku masuk dulu."

Namjoon menggenggam tangan Seokjin.

"Hyung langsung tidur ya? Istirahat. Besok kita bertemu lagi." Entah kenapa, Namjoon merasa hal yang aneh saat mengatakan 'besok'.

"Iya sudah sana masuk.."

Namjoon tersenyum, melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan masuk kearah rumahnya. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang tersenyum dengan mata merah berairnya. Seokjin senang sekaligus sedih. Dia sangat mencintai Namjoon, bahkan sebelum Namjoon bertunangan. Seokjin ingin Namjoon menjadi kekasihnya. Seokjin ingin Namjoon menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Selalu bersamanya, selalu memperhatikannya. Seokjin ingin, benar-benar menginginkan hal itu. Tapi, kenyataan yang ada didepannya seolah menghantam perasaannya begitu telak. Seokjin merasa bodoh karena terus memupuk perasaan cinta pada orang yang telah bertunangan.

"Kau tahu Namjoon.. sampai kapanpun.. aku akan tetap mencintaimu, selamanya.."

Seokjin berusaha tersenyum, melangkahkan kakiknya pelan menuju rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon menuruni tangga, terburu, bahkan melompati beberapa anak tangga. Tidak peduli jika dia bisa saja terjatuh. Pagi sekali, dia dikagetkan oleh surat dari Seokjin. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

[ _Namjoon-ie…_

 _Hyung sangat berterima kasih karena kau telah memenuhi permintaan konyolku tadi malam._

 _Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa, tapi yang jelas, hyung sangat mencintaimu Namjoon-ah.._

 _Karena itulah, kemarin dengan beraninya aku meminta seperti itu padamu, padahal aku tahu kau sudah memiliki tunangan. Hyung boleh egois sedikit kan?_ ]

Namjoon tidak mempedulikan penampilannya yang masih terbilang acak-acakan. Bahkan dia masih memakai piyama berwarna biru dengan sandal rumah. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Oppa mau kemana?"

Bahkan pertanyaan adiknya yang memandanganya heran sekaligus penasaran, ia hiraukan begitu saja. Namjoon berlari keluar rumah, menuju rumah tetangga kesayangannya. Dengan tergesa Namjoon menekan bel keluarga itu. Berulang kali, terus-menerus, tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun dari intercom yang tertempel digerbang rumah keluarga Kim.

"Ayolah, hyung.. jangan seperti ini…" lirih Namjoon memohon, dengan tangan yang masih menekan bel rumah itu.

[ _Hyung akan pergi Namjoon-ie…_

 _Jangan kaget, sebenarnya keluargaku memang akan pindah. Appa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih bagus dan tempatnya bukan di Korea. Dan.. hyung rasa.. ini cara yang ampuh untuk melupakan persaaanku padamu.._

 _Mungkin, dengan tidak bertemu denganmu, aku bisa melupakan perasaan ini._

 _Maaf ya jika hyung jadi pengecut seperti ini. Tapi Namjoon-ah, kuharap kau mengerti.._

 _Sangat sulit bertemu setiap hari dengan orang yang aku cintai, bersikap seperti biasa, menahan sesak saat kau bersama dengan tunanganmu. Itu sangat sulit.._ ]

"What the f*ck! Hyung! Seokjin hyung!"

Namjoon berteriak, kali ini dengan tangan yang menggedor pintu kayu dari gerbang masuk rumah keluarga Kim. Dia bahkan mengumpat dengan keras, tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh sekaligus terganggu dari pejalan kaki yang melewatinya.

"Hyung, ayolah~ jangan pergi! Hyung! Keluarlah!"

Dia tidak mau seperti ini. Dia tidak ingin Seokjin pergi. Dia tidak bisa berjauhan dengan Seokjin. Hatinya terasa sakit saat membaca kalimat bahwa Seokjin akan pergi. Dia tidak mau.

[ _Jangan menangis ya?_

 _Kkkkk~ hyung jadi ingat, saat kau menangis karena hyung harus pergi berkemah. Padahal hanya tiga hari, tapi kau sampai demam karena terus menangis.._

 _Kali ini, jangan seperti itu ya? hyung mohon.._

 _Karena mungkin, hyung akan pergi lama sekali dan, maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu kami akan pindah kemana. Tapi tenang, hyung akan kembali menemuimu nanti.._

 _Nanti, setelah aku bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu.. mungkin satu tahun? dua tahun atau 10 tahun? hyung tidak tahu.._ ]

Nyatanya, Namjoon menangis. Pemuda tampan itu terduduk didepan rumah keluarga Kim. Memeluk lututnya dan menangis. Seperti anak kecil yang ditinggal ibunya. Namjoon sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan disekitarnya, dengan pejalan kaki yang semakin bingung kenapa ada pemuda menangis keras seperti itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin Seokjin pergi. Kenapa Seokjin begitu tega padanya? Pergi tanpa memberitahunya kemana. Dia tidak bisa, dia tidak bisa jika tidak melihat Seokjin, meskipun hanya sehari.

"Namjoon-ie…"

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya, melihat sang ibu berjongkok didepannya. Tangan hangat ibunya mengelus rambutnya, kemudian mengusap pipi anaknya yang basah. Sang ibu mengerti bagaimana perasaan anaknya. Putra sulung nya yang begitu dekat dengan putra bungsu keluarga Kim. Namjoon yang selalu menempel pada Seokjin. Namjoon yang lebih memilih ikut Seokjin berlibur daripada dengan keluarganya dulu.

"Eomma.." Namjoon menghentikan tangisnya paksa "Eomma pasti tahu kemana mereka pergi kan? Eomma pasti tahu kemana Seokjin hyung pergi, iya kan? Iya kana eomma?" tanya Namjoon, matanya menatap sang ibu penuh harap.

"Maaf Namjoon-ie, mereka tidak mengatakan kemana mereka akan pergi."

"Gotjimal…"

"Tidak, eomma tidak berbohong Namjoon-ah. Mereka hanya mengatakan mereka akan pindah, tapi tidak mengatakan kemana. Meskipun eomma sudah membujuk mereka untuk mengatakan kemana, mereka tetap tidak memberitahu eomma."

Namjoon menunduk, airmatanya kembali mengalir. Entah kenapa perasaannya begitu sesak, hatinya begitu sakit. Menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang selalu berada disampingnya dari ia kecil, pergi setelah mengungkapkan rahasia besar padanya. Namjoon tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Seokjin memilih meninggalkannya, pergi ketempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Namjoon merasa, entahlah, bersalah, sedih, kecewa, dan marah. Tapi Namjoon ingin memeluk Seokjin sekarang dan meyakinkan hyung nya itu bahwa dia tidak perlu pergi, tidak perlu meninggalkannya.

[ _Maafkan aku Namjoon-ah, maaf karena aku memilih meninggalkanmu.._

 _Hyung hanya ingin menenangkan hatiku, pikiranku, agar bisa kembali padamu sebagai Kim Seokjin yang dulu. Sebagai hyung kesayanganmu. Sampai saat itu tiba, tolong jangan mencariku._

 _Jaga dirimu baik-baik Namjoon-ah. Jangan sakit, jangan terluka, jangan merusak apapun selama hyung tidak ada._

 _Hyung menyayangimu, selamanya…_ ]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _All I ask is…._

 _If this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kkeut! Hahahaha… maaf bikin cerita kayak gini.. Cuma lagi kangen bikin ff NamJin aja.. cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Adele – All I Ask yang entah kenapa selalu sukses membuat hati teriris pedih (lebay) setiap kali denger lagu itu. baper mulu. Hehehe..

Okaylah , semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita ini…

Jangan lupa kasih reviewnya yaaa?


End file.
